Season 1
The first season of MMC!! ran from July 22, 2018 to August 25, 2018, and consists of 10 episodes. >Season 1 - Playlist< Opening Lyrics: "There's Mari! And Katie! '' ''And Lizzy, too! '' ''They moved to a new place... '' ''and started school!" The Opening is 10 seconds long and introduces us to the setting and the three sisters. Season Synopsis Mari and her two sisters, Lizzy and Katie, move to Wyoming after their parents died. Mari goes to a new school and develops a crush on her science teacher Levi Kaiser. Mari soon finds out that he has another admirer in the form of her bully Eli. Parent teacher conferences come around, and Lizzy has to go with Mari since Lizzy is the oldest, and technically the guardian of her two younger sisters. During Mari's parent teacher conferences Lizzy meets Levi and they instantly show signs of liking each other. Mari runs away crying after Levi shows Lizzy the secret love letter Mari accidentally put in her homework folder. As Mari runs away screaming, Levi and Lizzy share a kiss. After returning home, they come back to find a red haired man with Katie. He ends up stabbing Mari and runs away. He doesn't get far, because Lizzy catches him and seemingly kills him. After that, Mari ends up in the hospital for a while. Her sisters are there, along with Levi, Eli, and three new characters. They are Vivi, her twin sister Anni, and Paige. It is revealed that Anni and Paige are Mari's friends. Once Mari returns to school, she tries to impress Levi by dressing up nicely and wearing makeup. She ends up getting dress coded by a teacher, and called "Mari the Thotty" by a boy named Tremayne Bunnell. She was later made fun of by Eli. Mari tells Lizzy about Tremayne later that night, and Lizzy ends up burning his house down. The next day Katie gets very sick, and Lizzy has to take care of her as Mari is at school. Lizzy worries about Mari stealing Levi away, even if she knows it won't happen. A talent show is announced at Mari's school, and she decides she wants to sign up. She wants to sing "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. She practices a lot, and finds out Eli will also be entering the talent show. On the day of the talent show, Mari's stomach hurts really bad. She wears white pants to school even after Lizzy had warned her. Mari dismisses it, and goes to school anyway. Mari goes through her day as normal, and finds out from Anni that Vivi may have a crush on Eli. Once it's time for the show to begin, Levi comforts Mari. Before the show really begins, it is said that Levi will be moving away. Mari and Lizzy are shocked and upset. Eli goes first and sings "Thot Patrol" which is directed at Mari. Mari is upset, but gets ready to perform. She goes on stage, sings and dances, and at the end of her performance a trail of blood trickles down her leg. Her classmates see, and the audience erupts in laughter. Mari runs off stage screaming and crying. Lizzy runs backstage to help her, and Levi attempts to comfort her. Mari goes into the dressing room to get cleaned up, still crying. Levi has to leave to get ready to move. Lizzy is sad, but tries to focus on helping Mari. The next day, the Kawaii sisters meet up with Levi at the park to say their final goodbyes. Once they get home, Mari and Katie go to their rooms to work on homework or to do their own activities. Lizzy secretly meets with Levi at the airport. Before they can kiss goodbye, as Lizzy hoped, Levi has to get on his plane. Lizzy goes home, and makes the decision that they are going to move. Episodes Trivia * This season has a runtime of 95 min and 10 seconds. ** This makes it the shortest season so far. * The average episode length is 7 minutes (not counting the finale episode) * There were 64 days between the airing of the season 1 premiere and finale. Other * Mari Mari Marathon!! Season 1